gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroto Sakurai
A psychic who receives instructions on how to unlock his latent powers from Sakata after attempting suicide. He is then encouraged by Sakata to kill his bullies who sexually abused him with the use of his powers, which he does. However, he later regrets it, realizing how it feels to be a murderer. When he and Sakata witness Izumi's Shinjuku massacre, he insists in trying to stop Izumi and convinces Sakata to join him, arguing that it is a good opportunity to redeem themselves for the murders they committed themselves. While they do put up a good fight, Izumi still does manage to kill both, leading them to Gantz. A phenomenal learner, he masters his abilities rather quickly. He dies in the fight against the Flame Oni, but is revived by Sakata. Gantz calls him "Cherry", taken from the Japanese Sakura and which is his online handle. He has a girlfriend named Tonkotsu who he first met after he murdered the people who abused him. He is also somewhat conflicted with Sakata's comments to Kato about not reviving others, since after all Sakurai himself was recently revived by Sakata. In the final fight against the Nurarihyon, Sakurai use over range attacks, like a sniper. At the end of the Osaka arc Sakurai received a total of 0 points. Gantz no longer refers to him as "Cherry", when Reika asks what it means Sakurai blushes and quickly replies "N-Nothing!...Nothing at all" Personality and Fighting Style Upon learning the psychic powers from Sakata he uses them on the bullies who were abusing him and kills them, thought later he regrets it deeply and wishes to redeem himself and his sensei by stopping Izumi's massacre in Shinkuku. Sakurai, like Sakata, are both amazed by Kurono's bravery and leadership and begins to fully trust Kurono. Like Sakata, Sakurai uses his psychic powers as a last defensive measure against the aliens but he has been shown to use most of the equipment given by Gantz rather frequently. Current Events Upon hearing the news from Nishi that the world might be destroyed in a week's time he decides to spend time with Tonkotsu. He has been seen at the meetings with the Tokyo Gantz team about the end of the world. In one of the latest issues after Gantz released everyone days late Sakurai sends a text message to Kei saying he got a CT scan of his head and that the bomb Gantz had placed in his head was removed. After narrowly surviving the Italian mission, Sakurai is sent back to the room. Gantz releases him along with the others and he believes that its all finally over. In chapter 303, Sakurai is seen talking on the phone with Tonkotsu saying he wants to see her no matter what. In chapter 306 he is seen with Tonkotsu in a crowd. They witness a family trying to surrender to the aliens but end up getting killed. Later, he and Tonkotsu avoid several attacks when the aliens began to slaughter everyone around. In chapter 307 through 309, Sakurai fights off many of the aliens. In chapter 310, as happened with Kaze and Katou, Sakurai is seen being cheered by a mass of people which start to follow him and Tonkotsu. Sakurai is sent to a different location where there are countless Gantz hunters everywhere. Sakurai manages to group up with Kei and the others. He looks around to see another Kei which confuses and shocks him. He is then transferred to another place where the alien invaders are. After they get transferred to the area, Sakurai is a little confused. When the alien invaders notice them and begin attacking them, he fights back. The battle seems to be going well for them until more aliens turn up in powerful suits and attack also. In the confusion of the battle, Sakurai gets his arm sliced off. The transfer occurs when one of the leaders captures an alien and Sakurai appears to have survived. He gets transferred to a random area and finds Tonkotsu dead. He is deeply upset and swears he'll take revenge on the ones responsible for her death. In chapter 327 he is seen with Tonkotsu on the back, walking around Tokyo swearing revenge. He comes across a group of aliens that are eating humans and yells at them. They attack him with what appears to be lightning shooting from their hands, but he blocks all attacks with a psychic barrier he puts up.Where he then starts slaughtering the aliens with his powers. Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters who ever appeared on the Tokyo Gantz team